


The Not-So-Dark World

by starsurfer108



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on the twist ending of Thor: The Dark World. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So-Dark World

Thor stood before Odin, the All-Father, King of the Norse gods.

“Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect the realms, but I cannot do so in a chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance, understood the rule as I know I never would. Mortality and sacrifice, it changes you. I’d rather be a good man than a great King.”

Frailty and disbelief crept into Odin’s voice despite his many years of being trained to not show emotion in matters of state. “Is this my son I hear, or the woman he loves?”

Thor remained clear and steady. “When you speak today, I hear my Mother’s voice. This is not for Jane, Father. She does not know what I came here to say.”

“One son who wanted the throne too much, and one who turns it down. Is this my legacy?”

Thor’s eyes misted as he remembered his brother. “Loki died with honour. I shall try to live the same – is that not legacy enough?”

“Very well.”

Thor held Mjolnir out, offering it back considering he had not held his side of the bargain.  

“It belongs to you, if you are worthy of it.”

“I shall try to be,” Thor replied seriously.

“I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune,” Odin said, emotion catching up with him.

“I know,” Thor said strongly, and turned to leave.

“If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say. It would speak only from my heart. Go, my son.”

“Thank you, Father,” said Thor, nodding and striding out of the throne room.

“No, thank you,” whispered Odin as he morphed into a self-satisfied Loki. All opposition to the throne had now been removed.

Outside in the strong sunlight, Thor inhaled. He turned a corner, and then morphed into Odin. Odin looked across the way and saw the real Thor entering the secondary door to the throne room.

Odin shook his head, smirking. The young ones really shouldn’t underestimate the elderly.


End file.
